


After the Battle

by Zwill711



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill711/pseuds/Zwill711
Summary: What happens to Team RWBY and Team JNPR after they hang up their weapons for good? A series of short stories taking you through the average day of the characters.





	1. Xiao Long and Tezu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> What you're reading right now is my first story for Fanfiction.net  
> It's not great, but hey! Nostalgic value.  
> I hope you enjoy.

_After the Battle_

**Chapter One-Xiao Long and Tezu**

Mornings.

Out of everything Yang Xiao Long hated, mornings were near the top of the list. Maybe it was her old life yearning for adventure, and sleeping in late. All Yang knew was that she had to wake up early. Yang was a teacher at Signal. Unarmed Combat 101. After seeing almost all of Remnant, the logical next step was to start teaching.

Yang slowly crawled out of bed, threw on a tank, jeans, and a jacket and headed to the dining room. Along the way, she was greeted by a 180-pound Mastiff. "Whoa! Good morning, Tez!" Yang said as she patted the large animal.

Yang walked into her kitchen, scrambling for breakfast.  _ 'Hmm...pancake mix, biscuits, cereal. Not much variety'  _ She thought to herself. "Ah, I'll just eat cereal." she muttered.

As Yang silently ate, she thought of her old team and the adventures she had.  _ 'Ruby became Headmaster of Beacon, Weiss inherited her father's company...What did I ever do with my life?'  _ She wondered.  _ 'What was I known for? Setting fire to things? Blowing up a club?'  _

After a hearty breakfast, Yang grabbed the (now worn) pair of golden gauntlets and headed out the door. "Alright, Tezu! I'll be home later, be good!" Yang exclaimed as headed to her bike.  _ 'Well, at the end of the day, at least I still have Bumblebee.'  _ Yang thought as she smiled and headed for Signal.


	2. Ruby and Summer

_After the Battle_

**Chapter Two-Ruby and Summer**

The sun shined in on Ruby Rose, brightening up her bedroom as she heard the distinct sound of her 8 year old child. "Good morning, mom! What's for breakfast?" Ruby lifted herself up by the elbow and replied "Summer, honey, if I spent all night planning breakfast, I'd be a professional chef." Ruby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and headed to the closet, picking out a profesional looking black suit. She smiled as she saw a chest in the floor, labelled "BEACON GEAR" before heading down to breakfast. "All right, what do you want? Eggs and bacon?" Ruby asked her daughter. "I want cookies!" Summer replied with a smile.  _ 'Rose genes at work, I see.'  _ Ruby thought before answering. "As nice as that would be, you can't have cookies for breakfast." Summer replied with a simple huff. "Alright, I'll make you some eggs and bacon. Just relax." Ruby answered.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of mechanical gears unfolding. She knew that sound anywhere...

Crescent Rose.

Summer walked into the dining room wielding her mother's oversized scy-ifle. "What's this thing, mom?" Summer asked with a hint of curiosity. "That, dear child, is your mother's old weapon. I'm amazed it still works." Ruby replied excitedly. "Maybe when you're old enough, I'll show you how to use it. Come here, your eggs are ready."

As Ruby and Summer ate, she couldn't help but remember the good times she had with her team, and the fun they had. She had never foreseen that she would end up Headmaster of Beacon, but she could have a worse job. After they put their dishes in the sink, the two headed out to Ruby's car. "Alright, I have to go to work. Come on, I'll take you to visit Uncle Qrow." she said as she got in. "Yay! I like Uncle Qrow, he tells me stories." Summer exclaimed as she buckled in.  _ 'And they said my adventures would end when I stopped hunting.'  _ Ruby thought with a smirk.


	3. Weiss Schnee, CEO of Schnee Consolidated

_After the Battle_

**Chapter Three-Weiss Schnee, CEO of Schnee Consolidated**

"As we see here, distribution rates are up forty-five percent from our last quarter." an accountant said. "Good. But can we improve?" Weiss Schnee replied from the end of the table. Everyone turned to face her as the accountant said "If we kept selling our goods to dust shops, and improved our Huntsman line of dust bullets, we could see a 15% increase." Weiss looked at the accountant and said "Let's do that. How's our customer satisfaction rating?" Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she was getting bored of running Schnee Consolidated. She'd tried repeatedly over the years to emulate the thrill of hunting. Fencing, weapons crafting, she tried it all. Nothing could ever replicate the sense of satisfaction, the feeling of doing good in the world that being a Huntress gave. "Miss Schnee? Are you okay?" The head of Customer Relations said "Fine. Anyway, how's our rating?" Weiss said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Customers have been saying our dust is reliable and safe, and 75% of customers say they always buy Schnee dust." The CR head replied. "Great. I think that wraps up this meeting." Weiss said as she closed her binder. Everyone walked out of the board room, returning to their respective offices. As Weiss returned to her office, she continued to reminisce on the adventures she and her team had at Beacon.

_***FLASHBACK*** _

_ The team is on a ledge overlooking Cinder's hideout. Suddenly, a faint ringing is heard from Yang. _

"Didn't I tell you to turn off your Scroll?" Weiss said to her teammate.

"Well, I'm so terribly sorry I forgot, princess!" Yang replied in an aggresive tone.

"I think I heard something." A guard said from the door.

"I'll get you for this." Weiss said to Yang as she readied Myrtenaster.

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

"You were thinking about Beacon again, weren't you?" Winter said from the doorway. When Weiss returned to reality, she realized she was staring at the plaque Myrtenaster was hanging on. "Yeah, I may have it all. Fifty story office building, big mansion, nice car. But I still miss hunting." Winter walked into the office. "You left a good impact on the world. Cinder is dead, Torchwick is rotting in a supermax prison for life, and the White Fang does community service now." Weiss had to agree, the world was a safer place now, but that wasn't good enough. "It's just...seeing the inside of this office, the same four walls, for the rest of my life? I just can't live with that. My old team was wild and untamed, but at least they made life interesting." She replied "You know, hunting licenses never expire." Winter said with a smile as she walked out. With that, Weiss pulled out her Scroll and messaged Ruby.

_ SchneeQueen45: Hey, I'm bored of office life. Wanna meet up and go Grimm hunting? For old times sake? _

_ R3dlikeRoses: Oh, absolutely. Being Headmaster of Beacon is great and all, but it's soooo boring :( _

_ SchneeQueen45: Alright, I have a Bullshark that can take us to Mountain Glenn. _

_ R3dlikeRoses: I'll call Blake and Yang. _

Weiss smiled, grabbed Myrtenaster off it's plaque and holstered it, then headed out of her office. "Ms. Schnee? Where are you going?" an employee asked "Hunting." She replied as she walked out.


	4. Blake and her Disciples

_After The Battle_

**Chapter Four-Blake and her disciples**

"You're too stressed."

"Steady your arm."

"Focus on the target."  
  


These were all things Blake Belladona had gotten used to saying. Ever since she came up with the idea to train people born outside the kingdoms, she said at least one of those every day. She had gotten tired of hunter training being allowed only to those inside the kingdoms, so she chose to train the less fortunate herself. She had stopped hunting years ago, but still wanted to make a difference. Thanks to her, the refugees outside the kingdoms knew how to survive in a harsh, changing world. She walked over to see how her students were doing on weapons crafting. "Jim, very good. Maple, your blade is too dull. Keep at it!" She told her loyal disciples. She looked around the village, and what was once a nation of people praying they survive the night, was now a land of security. Assurance of survival was there. Blake even used her White Fang connections to get guards out there. She turned around as she heard a voice getting closer. "Now, this is a natural habitat for the mighty Boarbatusk. When it sees it's prey, it will roll into a ball and charge." She knew that voice anywhere. "Anyway, you have to dodge it and stab right through the stomach, as there's no armor under there.

Proffesor Port. He was taking his students on a field trip. Port noticed Blake and sparked a conversation "A-ha! Here's a former huntress who can tell you about the Boarbatusk. Ms. Belladona was one of my best students!" Blake tried to think of something to get out of talking. "He is correct. The Boarbatusk is weak on the belly. It's getting one to slow down that's the hard part." Proffesor Port gave a hearty laugh and replied "Good to see you remembered my lessons! You are correct!" Blake put her hands on her hips and said "Most of your lessons were just tales from your youth." The students behind him started murmuring.

"She has a point."

"Are we really learning anything?"

Proffesor Port looked around at Blake's operation. "Good to see you using your knowledge to train others." Port said before he walked off. "Now students, let's find a boarbatusk!" he exclaimed. Soon after he walked off, Blake received a message on her Scroll and opened it.

_ R3dlikeRoses: Hey, Weiss wants to go on a hunt for old times sake. You down? Yang says she'll join as soon as she finishes her classes. _

_ ShadowWarrior95: Sounds good. Where at? _

_ R3dlikeRoses: Mountain Glenn :) _

_ R3dlikeRoses: Weiss said she'll bring her company Bullshark to pick us up. _

Blake walked over to a chest in her quarters, dug out Gambol Shroud and her old bow.

It was hunting time.


	5. Legends of Yesterday

_After the Battle_

**Chapter Five-Legends of Yesterday**

"Approaching LZ. Prepare for landing." Said the Pilot of the Schnee Con. Bullshark.

Weiss loaded Myrtenaster with dust.

Blake cocked Gambol Shroud's pistol section.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, and loaded her special "Cross Clips".

"Whoever kills the most Grimm here gets dinner on me!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked out the side of the dropship.

"Ms. Schnee, we've arrived at the drop point. Remember to use your dust flare to call the ship!" The pilot exclaimed as the ship hovered in the center of town.

At that point, the former Team RWBY jumped out of the ship and immediately set their sights on a pack of Beowolves. Yang smirked and loaded Ember Celica. "Welcome to Unarmed Combat 101! I'll be your teacher!" She said as she rushed a Beowolf and knocked it into a building. "That's one for Yang." Weiss said, surprised she could still pack such a punch. "Hmph. Let a former White Fang member show you how it's done." Blake said as she pulled off Gambol Shroud's pistol and proceeded to headshot five Grimm in a row. "Make that one for Yang and five for Blake!" Weiss said "I once killed 25 Beowolves in under a minute!" Ruby replied with a sense of accomplishment. "You were using your Semblance, and your special clips!" Yang argued. This type of conversation went on all day and all night. After a while, they found the hole that led to Roman's hideout. "You know, I always wondered if we could have stopped Torchwick without a Grimm attack..." Blake wondered.

At the end of the day, Ruby had the most kills, so the former team had dinner at Le'Arkos and discussed the accomplishments of the team.

"You know, what would life be like if we stopped the train before it crashed?" Blake wondered aloud "Well, Cinder's plan was originally to draw the Grimm to the city so she could steal Autumn's power. That's why I got framed." Yang replied sadly.

"At the en of the day, we still beat her. We put Cinder in the ground, and last I heard, Roman was in Atlesian Heights Supermax Penitenitary." Ruby said. "Well, capturing her was hard...POSSIBLY BECAUSE SOMEONE KEPT FORGETTING TO TURN OFF HER SCROLL!" Weiss yelled while looking at Yang "Oh, are we gonna bring this up again?!" Yang replied while rolling her eyes. "Every mission we did, I told you 'Yang, make sure your Scroll is turned off!' Did you ever listen? No!" Weiss retorted while crossing her arms. "Okay, seriously, why are we focusing on the bad in life? Yang teaches at Signal, Weiss runs her own company, RUBY IS THE HEADMASTER OF BEACON!" Blake exclaimed, silencing the two.

"Don't forget that I had a kid." Ruby added happily.

"Well, you just got straight to work after Beacon, didn't you?" Yang added as Blake snickered.

"It was one night, and I was on a mission!" Ruby yelled to her sister.

"I'm two years older than you and even I haven't had kids!" Yang replied.

"Well, thanks for a good hunt, but I have a flight to our Vacuo division in the morning." Weiss said as she left.

"I have to pick up Summer from Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she followed Weiss out.

"Well, guess it's just you and me." Blake said as she stretched.

"Remember at Beacon when people yelled Bumblebee whenever they saw us in the same room?" Yang replied.

"Those rumors never had any base to support it." Blake said

  


"Well, this is awkward. So...you want a lift back to your apartment?" Yang said, as she dug out the keys to her motorcycle.

"Um...sure. Why not?" She replied.

They walked out to the front of the resturant, but there was no sign of Bumblebee. "Where is-" Blake asked before getting interrupted "Homing device. Drives itself to my location." Yang said as she pushed a button on the keychain. A minute later, they heard the roar of Yang's bike. As they climbed on, Blake said "Why haven't you bought a car yet?" Yang replied with "Ugh, you sound like my dad. Motorcycles are more fun!" as she gunned it towards her destination. After dropping Blake off and heading home, she wondered...

What was Team JNPR up to?


	6. Nora, Ren and "Boop"

_After the Battle_

**Chapter Six-Nora, Ren, and "Boop"**

"Mrs. Ren? Are you listening to me?"

Nora Ren (Formerly Valkyrie) was snoozing at a parent-teacher conference, but those words brought her back to reality.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled out randomly as she sprung back up. "Um...what were we talking about?" she said with a wide smile.

_ 'Craziness must run in the family'  _ The woman talking to Nora thought "We were talking about Boop's behavioral issues as of late. He started a fight in the cafetaria, rearranged all the tables, and started yelling how he was 'King of the Castle'."

Meanwhile, Ren facepalmed, remembering his experience during his second semester of Beacon. 

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

_ "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung as she stood atop her tower of tables. _

_ "Justice will be swift! Justice will painful! IT WILL BE...DELICOUS!" Ruby yelled from the other end of the mess hall. _

***END FLASHBACK***

"So, did he win? We have a history of winning food fights." Nora asked excitedly.

"We got slammed to a wall and covered with food by Ruby's cyclone." Ren deadpanned to his wife.

"Do either of you know your son is in trouble? Not only did he do that, he ripped up his worksheet and started making noises he claimed were that of a sloth." The teacher asked, fed up with their attitudes.

"Of course we do! If we didn't, the government would take him away, _ we'dgetablackmarkonourpermaenantrecordandgetlooksfromourneighborsbecausewe'reabusiveparentswhogotintroublewiththelawandwewouldneverseeboopagainhewouldgotootherparentsandhateusforever _ ." Nora replied in a single breath.

Ren sighed before steeling himself for pain. "What do we have to do to keep him in school?"

"Well..." The teacher pointed to what was left of the metal shop garage door "Paying for damages caused by Magnhild would be a good start."

"So good to see my old weapon getting some use!" Nora said happily, remembering all the things she blew up.

"NORA!" Ren yelled "Not helping Boop's case!"

"Well, as far as I can see, his punishment at home is up to you." The teacher said to the couple "That should be all. You can pick up Boop in the front office."

_ Fifteen Minutes Later _

"Nora?" Ren asked "This doesn't look like the way home."

"It isn't." Nora replied with a devious smile on her face. "Our boy is getting enrolled at Signal!"

"What?!" Ren exclaimed, surprised at this sudden decision. "It takes months to apply and get accepted!"

"Oh, lighten up. Jaune still has the templates for his fake transcripts, and Yang teaches there!" Nora replied enthusiastically. "He'll get in no problem. And if he needs a weapon, he can just use Storm Flower!"

"Those old guns haven't fired in eight years! But...once you get an idea there's no stopping you. And please pay attention to the road!" Ren replied.

Back at Beacon, every team had a motto. Wanna know the motto of Team JNPR?

_**Team JNPR** _

_**Never let Nora Valkyrie Drive. Ever.** _

"Here. Call Jaune, tell him to dig out those fake transcripts." Nora said as she sped down the highway.  _ 'Knew I shoulda never enrolled Boop in that filthy "Normal school"' _

_ 'Remind me why I married Nora Valkyrie.'  _ Ren thought as he dug through his wife's Scroll contacts.

**______________________________________**

**So...That's JNPR Chapter** _**numero uno** _ **. Favorite and Review and whatnot. Tell me what you think will happen next? So many questions...**

**Who is Summer Rose's biological father?**

**How's Torchwick doing up in Atlesian Heights Maximum Security Penitentiary?**

**How will Boop do at Signal?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BA-Sorry, I mean After The Battle.**

**But seriously, this series runs on you guys. If you don't review and give your ideas, this story fades to dust, becoming a** _ **remnant** _ **of a once not-so-decent story. With your help, it could be something unique.**

**Peace out -Zwill711**


	7. Heroes Don't Retire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick note.   
> These are exact copies of the posts I wrote for FF. But all those mentions of Torchwick?   
> I'm not proud of those. I feel like I jumped the shark.  
> I may cut those.

_After the Battle_

**Chapter Seven-Heroes don't Retire**

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Because we were able to afford this house?"  
  


"No, that's not what I mean. Why are we sitting here, spending the next 70 years of our live just watching daytime television?"

Pyrrha Arc (Formerly Nikos) was bored of retirement. Her husband wouldn't admit it, but he missed the adventure too.

"Well, I have entertained the thought of returning to hunting." Jaune replied, wondering if Crocea Mors was still sharp enough. "But we decided that hunting was too dangerous, too wild, for us."

"I've heard stories, you know. About retired Huntsmen." Pyrrha said. "Most have difficulty returning to civilian life, and some can't return at all." Pyrrha then remembered what happened to Cardin Winchester. Cardin couldn't return to normal life, so he became a mercenary and was arrested. Then there was that Neptune kid. Last they saw him, he was at the Atlas Memorial Psychiatric Hospital for PTSD.

"Yeah, you're right. And besides, I'll rip my hair out if I see one more episode of Days of Our Lives." Jaune said, getting up to head to the basement.  
  


Once downstairs, he turned on the lights and set his sights on a steel chest marked with the Vale flag. Written on the top in chalk was the word "Beacon". Jaune grunted as he lifted the heavy chest open and looked upon the now rusted Crocea Mors. Also included was his old armored hoodie, and his fake transcripts.  _ 'Looks like Crocea needs some work. I already know where the hunting licenses are.'  _ Jaune thought as he turned to face another chest, this one wooden with many embelishments. On the front, It said "Property of Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune, now carry Crocea Mors, opened up Pyrrha's chest and looked in. It had her old armor, Milo and Akouo, and quite a few papers. Everything was in decent shape but her weapons. Milo's transformation gears were rusted and broken, and Akouo was dented all over.  _ 'I can make this work.'  _ Jaune thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Pyrrha was sitting quietly until the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nora calling.

"Hello?" Pyrrha said.

"H-hi, Pyrrha. Um...we need help on something." Ren's voice said from the other end.

" **GET OFF THE ROAD, YOU MORONS!** " Pyrrha heard Nora's voice yell as she winced.

"Okay, I'll cut straight to it. Nora wants to enroll Boop in Signal and she needs Jaune's fake transcripts." Ren said with impatience in his voice.

"Hmm...Me and Jaune were about to go out on a trip, for old times sake. I think he still has the templates around here somewhere. We'll bring them by." Pyrrha said, wanting to prevent Nora from doing something stupid.

"You. Are. A lifesaver." Ren said as he hung up.

"Hey, I dug out the old gear. Wanna head out to Yatshuhashi's to get the weapons fixed up?" Jaune said as he emerged from the basement.

"Sure, sounds good." Pyrrha said with a smile "Oh, and Ren called. They're enrolling Boop in Signal."

"For some reason I knew that would happen." Jaune deadpanned, knowing Nora and her...issues with Boop's school.

_ Later, at Yatshuhashi's Fine Blades in Downtown Vale. _

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Arc. It is good to see you. What can I do for you?" Yatshuhashi said as he bowed.

"Hey, Yatshuhashi. We need these blades reforged." Jaune said as he placed Crocea Mors and Milo on the counter.

"Ah, now that I can do. You really must take good care of your blade. A true huntsman should know that." Yatshuhashi said as he took the blades in the back room to fix them. Jaune and Pyrrha followed as they asked what happened to the rest of Team CFVY.

"Hmm...If I remember correctly, Coco went on to run her own fashion business. Very popular. Velvet helped reform the White Fang into a force for good. Don't really know what happened to Fox." Yatshuhashi said as he worked.

"I think I remembered seeing ads for Coco's 'Huntress Chic' line." Pyrrha said as she watched him work.

Not much later, Yatshuhashi presented the couple with their blades, good as new.  
"You two have very fine blades. Take care of them." Yatshuhashi said as Jaune dug out the proper Lien to pay.

"Take care, now!" Yatshuhashi said as they left.

"So...where to next?" Jaune asked as they climbed into his car, a Hrondai Eclipsce, bought with a very large check from Atlas.

"We have to give Ren and Nora your old fake transcripts." Pyrrha said as she held them up.

_ 'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.'  _ Jaune thought as they drove off.

**______________________________________**

**Well, that's another chapter done. This is one of the first chapters I came up with actually. Any way, usaul business, Review, favorite, follow, all that jazz.**

**Stay tuned for next time, when some of the mystery surronding Summer's heritage will be dissolved at long last. And I'll also show what happens to Torchwick. Next chapter will basically just be tying up loose ends.**


	8. Taking after Mom in the best ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut the "shark jumping" I did at the end of this fic.  
> If you really want the god-awful plot holes, I suggest reading the "Fanfiction.net Cut".  
> And the little flashback was written by someone on the RWBY subreddit. I forgot his name, but you are still leagues better than me at writing.

  


_ After The Battle _

**Chapter Ten-Taking after Mom in the Best Ways.**

  


"And remember, unarmed combat is all about stance! Would anyone like to come up and volunteer for a demonstration?" Yang said from the front of her classroom.

"I'll do it!" A student yelled from the back of the room.

"Alright, come on up front." Yang said as she got into her combat stance.

"Now, if you've been taking notes, you'll know that right now you'd want a defensive stance. Arms raised, wide and low to the ground." Yang noted "And...Fight!"

Yang immediately charged and slammed her fist into the ground, knocking the student off balance. She then simply used two fingers to push him down.

As the student crawled back up, she addressed the room and said "A true brawler must be prepared for anything. Class dismissed."

After a few minutes of silence, Nora and Boop walked in, carrying Magnhild.

"Are we too late for class?" Nora asked with a goofy smile.

"Nope. Just in time." Yang replied as she jumped over her desk.

"Hey, Boop. How are your studies going?" Yang said, kneeling down to his level.

"Um...good. It's hard, though. And I'm not good at building my own weapon." Boop replied, pulling out his attempt at replicating Storm Flower, with the blades on the top of the barrel, and red instead of green.

"Well, I think it looks great! You'll get it right with practice! Ember Celica certainly wasn't a first time thing." Yang said with a smile.

_ *FLASHBACK* _

"Hey, sis! What's up?"

"Um...it's a long story, but I'm kinda stuck in the wall."

"You were trying to build Ember Celica again, weren't you?" 

"..."

"...Yes."

"I'll bring the rope."

_ *END FLASHBACK* _

Nora handed Boop Magnhild, except this time it was loaded with training rounds.

"All right, ready?" Yang said as she loaded Ember Celica, also loaded with training rounds.

Yang fired the first shot, which Boop dodged.

"Break her legs, Boop!" Nora shouted from the other end of the room.

Yang jumped up, and used her quake again to knock him off balance, but he was a Valkyrie. Quakes had no effect.

Boop proceeded to take a swing, and miss entirely. Enraged, he pulled out his own weapons, dodged behind Yang's desk, and proceeded to fire. Yang however, was ready, and countered with own shots.

"Hmm. You're improving." Yang said as she fired off a barrage of shots.

The match was interrupted as Yang heard the sound of clapping, and turned around to see Ruby had walked in carrying Summer.

"I think this fight might be better than the Vytal Tournament." Ruby said with a smile.

"Aunt Yang!" Summer shouted as she dashed into Yang's arms.

"Hey, kiddo! How's my favorite niece?" Yang said as she held Summer.

"Good. Mom says in a few more years, I can go to Signal too!" Summer said excitedly

Yang flashed a glance at her younger sister who simply said "Nothing wrong with giving her a tour of the school, and since you work here, we thought we'd drop by!"

She then noticed Nora, and Boop who was now sitting with his mother.

"Hey, Nora! Long time no see! What're you doing here?" Ruby said, excited to see her old ally.

"Oh, nothing much. Just letting Boop train with Yang becausemeandrengottiredofboopsnormalschoolandusedjaunesoldtranscriptstogetBoopintosignalandnowYanghelpshimtrain!" Nora said in one breath.  **(AN: Internet cookie if you can read what that says and post it in a review!)**

"Oh...um, okay." Ruby said, having no idea what Nora said.

"Hey, has Uncle Qrow shown you the family videos yet?" Yang said as Ruby facepalmed, knowing where this was going.

"There's a really cute video of Ruby as a baby, and I love it!" Yang said happily.

"There's also a video of Yang playing in mud." Ruby replied.

_ *FLASHBACK* _

"This... isn't what I expected to say the least," Yang mumbled to herself.

  


Honestly, she was expecting some saucy stuff when she found Qrow's tape collection. Like some smut, or maybe some decent blackmail material. But this... this tape was just embarrassing for her.

  


Ruby, on the other hand, grinned like a loon at what she was watching. On the screen, she watched little baby Yang play in a puddle, getting all messy.

  


"Dawwwww~!" Ruby gushed. "Look at you! You're so cute! Oh my god, I want to eat baby you!"

  


Yang cringed at her younger self. All the mud she was getting in her hair was an absolute nightmare. Yang was just flat out astonished that her toddler self had no shame regarding her hair's appearance.

  


That was it. Yang couldn't stand it anymore. "Okaaaaay, that's enough," she said, reaching for the remote.

  


Ruby, however, pinned her hand to the couch. "Don't. Turn off. The CUTE," the red-head growled. She then turned her head back to the screen, as if nothing happened.

  


Yang sighed to herself. Now she was really regretting finding those tapes.

_ *END FLASHBACK* _

"Okay, I take back what I said!" Yang replied, knowing that Ruby used that tape as blackmail.

"Hey, mom?" Summer asked, looking back at her mother.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ruby replied.

"Didn't you say you have tapes from your time at Beacon?" Summer wondered. Yang cringed, knowing where this was going. Ruby smiled before saying "Yes. I have some reallllllyyy good tapes. Would you like to go home and watch them?"

"Yes. But first, I'm hungry. Can we go to Burger Queen?" Summer replied with an innocent smile.

"Okay, but keep it cheap, kiddo." Ruby said as she and Summer walked out to Ruby's car.

"We have to get home. I don't wanna miss Idiot Space Heroes." Nora said as she picked up Boop and Magnhild.  **(AN: Idiot Space Heroes is supposed to be Red Vs Blue.)**

  


As Yang grabbed her things and prepared to leave, she smiled and thought about how good a mother Ruby was.

_ 'She takes after Mom in the best ways. Summer would be proud.' _

_________________________________

**Alright, usaul business. Favorite, review, follow.**

**What will happen to Torchwick though? Why is he going to an Atlas "Storage Facility"?**

**And what sort of blackmail is on those Beacon tapes?**

**Find out next time on...AFTER THE BATTLE!**

**Peace out.**

**-Zwill711.**

  



	9. The Wormhole Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is here for archival purposes.  
> Originally, this was the final "chapter" of After The Battle, announcing my new "Wormhole" crossover series.

**Hey...Um, if anyone here actually cares, I'll be releasing the Prologue to my new RvB/RWBY x-over soon, titled "The Wormhole"**

**Basic Synopsis-**

**Set immediatly after Season 13 of RvB, and in between RWBY Volumes 2 and 3, it opens on the Staff Of Charon. The reds and blues fight to the Bridge, and when they get there, they find Malcolm Hargrove escaping with an upgraded teleportation grenade. It opens a wormhole (Roll credits!) that leads to Remnant. The blues follow after him (DTOSGEI-Ah, forget it. Basically the fragments that Epsilon left, Carolina, Wash, Tucker, and Caboose. Having multiple AI instead of only Epsilon will be a fun challenge to write.) The Reds, meanwhile, chicken out of going through.**

**"I suffer from vertigo." Simmons**

**"We don't know what** _**diabolical** _ **things could be on the other side!" Sarge**

**"They never really trained us for going THROUGH F*CKING WORMHOLES!" Grif**

**"Estoy bien con teletransporte, pero mi cuerpo no está clasificado para los agujeros de gusano."**

**Lopez**

**"You're right, Lopez! Maybe there are nice people on the other side!"**

**Donut**

**Basically, Hargrove lands in the center of Vale, with Tucker close behind...as in 10 seconds later. And then the wormhole closes, Blue Team stays at Beacon for a bit, while Red Team tries to open a big enough wormhole to slip a Pelican through and get back.**

**Stay tuned, all that jazz. See you folks later!**

  



End file.
